A reeling device is for use in reeling cables, steel ropes, and cords (hereinafter collectively referred to as wires) to facilitate the storage and transport thereof Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a schematic view of a conventional reeling device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional reeling device comprises an internal shaft 60, a drum 70, two outer wheel frames 80 and a plurality of inner wheel frames 90. The internal shaft 60 has two opposing ends each provided with an end plate 61. The internal shaft 60 is penetratingly disposed in the drum 70. The two outer wheel frames 80 are disposed at the two opposing ends of the drum 70, respectively. The outer wheel frames 80 each have a plurality of connection bars 81 and an outer ring 84. The connection bars 81 have welding portions 82 coupled to the end plates 61 and welding portions 83 coupled to the drum 70. The connection bars 81 are fixedly disposed inward to the outer ring 82 and arranged radially. The inner wheel frames 90 each have a supporting ring 92 and a plurality of spokes 93. The spokes 93 are fixedly disposed inward to the supporting ring 92 and arranged radially. The spokes 93 each have a welding portion 91 coupled to the drum 70. The inner wheel frames 90 are arranged between the two outer wheel frames 80 to define a plurality of spaces for receiving the wires.
However, the conventional reeling device is characterized in that the outer wheel frames 80 and the inner wheel frames 90 are coupled to the drum 70 and the internal shaft 60 by welding, and thus it is impossible to remove the outer wheel frames 80 and the inner wheel frames 90. Since there are spaces between each of the outer wheel frames 80 and two adjacent inner wheel frames 90, it is difficult to stack up the conventional reeling devices, thereby causing a waste of storage space and an increase in transport costs (because just a limited number of the conventional reeling devices can be carried by a vehicle.)